Recently, as a mobile terminal develops rapidly, a mobile terminal that enables wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In an early stage of distribution, a mobile terminal was simply recognized as a product that can be carried and enables wireless communication. As a technology develops and a wireless Internet is introduced, the mobile terminal is used for not only the purpose of simple telephone communication or schedule management but also the purpose of games, a remote controller using short distance communication, and image capturing by a mounted digital camera, so that its utilization range is being widened, meeting a user's desire.
In accordance with a multimedia trend of the mobile terminal, a mobile terminal that can reproduce a music file has been developed and brought to the market recently. That is, the mobile terminal that can reproduce a music file is designed to allow a user to listen to music using only the mobile terminal even without the conventional Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player or the conventional portable cassette player. With its convenience, the mobile terminal that can reproduce a music file is widely used by young people. Accordingly, the function of reproducing a music file has become an indispensable function of the mobile terminal and been used by a plurality of users.
In addition, recently, as a 5.1-channel audio compression system such as AC-3 and a Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2) has emerged, a plurality of products for home use using this audio compression system have developed. Therefore, unlike the conventional stereo method of discriminating left and right two channels and outputting sounds via the two channels, a surround audio system that positions a plurality of speakers to different points in order to improve a sense of realism has been realized.
However, since the conventional mobile terminal decodes/reproduces contents using one apparatus when reproducing the contents having multi-sound channels, the conventional mobile terminal cannot properly realize characteristics of the multi-sound channel contents.
That is, even when the conventional mobile terminal reproduces multi-sound contents, it cannot obtain an effect of an audio system of a 5.1 channel using the provided speaker, and provides a limited sound effect by operating independently from a multimedia apparatus existing in the neighborhood.
Therefore, an apparatus and a method for establishing an effective multi-sound system by connecting with a plurality of multimedia terminals existing in the neighborhood simultaneously with solving the above problems in the mobile terminal are required.